White Circle
The White Circle is a white magical ring that acts as a portal to the Kingdom of Tir Nan Og, where the Earth Fairies were imprisoned. Appearance The White Circle a white ring with four white oval shapes along it. Magic can be channeled through the White Circle. Depending on the user, it will glow or pulsate blue, which has been described as "the Earth's flames" or pink, which will deepen to a red-purple when an attack is being formed. In some cases, the magic glow surrounding the circle can be focused into a large, body-sized sphere that will either surround the person holding it to restrain them or empower them. Streaks of orange lightening can move about the surface of the sphere. Magic can manifest itself in the form of a ball in the middle of the circle and can be shot out the center. The glow of the circle will intensify during this process and may even cause rays of the magic glow to shoot from around the circle. The White Circle can also be used as a means of contact between fairies and as a means of possession via magical overpowerment. The White Circle can be shrunk to ring-size via a magic spell. History Pre-Series Coming soon... Series Season 4 The Winx first found the ring exploring a farm from Roxy's childhood. The ring was so important that the Wizards of the Black Circle aimed to get it first before capturing Roxy. The White Circle is the magical opposite of the Black Circle. According to Morgana, it is the last hope of Earth Faires against the Wizards of Black Circle. When Roxy finally transformed into a fairy, she fought the wizards greatly but it was not until she used the White Circle (she was scared at first), that the Wizards were defeated in that battle. It opened the portal to Tir Nan Og. Trivia *The White Circle is probably a reference to Fairy Rings, which are naturally occurring rings or arcs of mushrooms. They were associated with lots of legends, and according to English, Scandinavian and Celtic legends they were made by elves or fairies dancing. *The White Circle was revealed to be incredibly powerful, however it was never revealed if it was equally powerful, less powerful, or more powerful, than the Dragon's Flame. Gallery White Circle - Episode 408 (1).jpg|Roxy finds the White Circle. White Circle - Episode 408 (2).jpg|Orgon tries to take it but the circle prevents it. White Circle - Episode 408 (3).jpg|Roxy uses the power of the White Circle against the Wizards of the Black Circle. White Circle - Episode 408 (4).jpg White Circle - Episode 409 (1).jpg|Bloom gives Roxy the circle. White Circle - Episode 409 (2).jpg|Nebula's voice comes through the circle. White Circle - Episode 409 (3).jpg|Roxy, possessed by Nebula hunts down the Fairy Hunters and seeks revenge. White Circle - Episode 409 (4).jpg White Circle - Episode 409 (5).jpg Flora, Bloom y Layla Protegen el Circulo Blanco.JPG Category:Winx Club Category:Items Category:Season 4 Category:Earth Category:Earth Fairies